Abigail Korhonen
Abigail Korhonen is a character made by Hibiko on Fanfiction.net and resides in the Soul Eater universe. Appearance Human Form Abigail is a girl that has short purple hair with a small patch of white on the back of her head, normal height and purple eyes along with a small birthmark on her neck. She wears glasses and, sometimes, her eyes seems to change into light blue according to seasons. Weapon Form As a Weapon, Abigail takes the form of a Nodachi that looks like it was made out of sharp plates, separated into six parts, each segment being wider than the previous with 2 pick-like blades at the end and beginning of each, the front ones always larger than the ones on the back. Her hilt is in a dark purple and the blunt side of her blade is in black. If not in Extension, she is used as a regular sword for any Meisters alike. She can also lock herself into her normal form at will. In Extension mode, the segments separates themselves while others starts to appear, shifting the Nodachi into a Chain Whip-like blade. With her Soul Wavelength, she can let the pieces of her blade float around her user pretty easily and without any effort. However, her user can control her at will with her hilt, so she is still quite controllable and deadly in this form. Personality Abigail is a very strategic and intelligent girl who prefers to think before acting, often staying with her partner in order to fight. Studious, she is very cheerful for her friends and often smiles when someone approaches her to talk to her, glad to see friends at any time. She is very polite in front of teachers and Lord Death alike and respects anyone. That is, if that person isn't a Kishin, of course. Right then, if she is alone, she won't hesitate to strike. However, if any threats or insults even comes to her, the responsible WILL pay the price. Very quickly. Biography Born from a Meister and a Weapon, Abigail was born in Death City, then moved to a foreign country with her parents. Trained to use her Weapon Form correctly during three whole years, her training was soon stopped and she was sent to public school. Having known Seishin, her best friend, since a very young age, she trained with her until they've bonded with a great friendship to the point where people could call them sisters. As she went into DWMA, it was clearly certain that the two were going to become great partners. Abilities -'Partial Change': Change of a body part into weapon form, which lets her change her arm into a very long blade. -'Flash Step': If she is alone, Abigail can quickly teleport for a short time, dealing very quick strikes for about five seconds, which is clearly enough to eliminate a Kishin Egg by herself. If she is with her partner, she can transfer her Soul Wavelength to let her partner use the skill. This can lead to very devastating combos in a very short time. -'Extension': In both Full Weapon and Partial Change, Abigail's blade can be extended at any time after deciding it with Soul Wavelengths only, which leads to an extension of the blade. With this being done, the sword can act like a slashing whip. -'Twin Soul Menace': Basically the same as the regular technique, except it's effects are amplified due to Seishin and Abigail using it together on an opponent. This can also be used when Abigail's in weapon form. Relationships Seishin Melrone (To Be Completed) Category:Character Category:Soul Eater Category:Soul Eater series: Demon Weapon Category:Female Category:Hibiko